


Rebel Mission Report #2089, or, Aliens Made Them Do It [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Mission Reports, pretend non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of Rebel Mission Report #2089, or, Aliens Made Them Do It, written by exmanhater]Kallus writes what is sure to be the most ridiculous mission report of the entire Rebellion. Zeb "helps".





	Rebel Mission Report #2089, or, Aliens Made Them Do It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebel Mission Report #2089, or, Aliens Made Them Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149157) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> See end notes for spoilery details re: pretend non-con elements. No non-con is depicted on screen.
> 
> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2017 as a gift to exmanhater. Enjoy! <3

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/27395854499/in/dateposted-public/)

**Length:** 08:01

**Downloads:**  
At Fandomlibrarian: [mp3, zipped, 7 MB](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0267.zip) ; [mb4, zipped, 7 MB](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0268.zip)  
At Mediafire: [mp3, 7 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kbmv66wzp1vla1w/Rebel_Mission_Report_2089_or_Aliens_Made_Them_Do_It.mp3/file) ; [m4b, 7 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7zy723fp302revp/Rebel_Mission_Report_2089_or_Aliens_Made_Them_Do_It.m4b/file)

**Original post:** [on DW](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3171622.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> Contains one reference to rape/non-con happening to other characters offscreen. The pretend non-con elements refer to Zeb & Kallus having to pretend that they are being forced to have sex with other, when in reality they are extremely happy to have the time for sex.


End file.
